


Triple Treble Oneshots

by UnholyHelbig



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/pseuds/UnholyHelbig
Summary: This is a collection of requests that I've gotten on Tumblr about Triple Treble (Aubrey, Beca, Chloe)





	1. The One With the Coffee

**The office was**  stuffy and almost unbearable, a constant side-effect of a mom and pop coffee shop in the middle of a college campus. It was hot, a small desk fan blowing even hotter air into the gingers face as a thin line of sweat moved across her brow.

Chloe Beale tapped the blunt edge of her pen against the computer paper that she stared down at with ease, biting the inside of her lip. She hated this part of opening and hated this part of closing even more- the damn money. She hated the way the bills curled under the heat, the way the old paper smelled, and the metal coins weighed the bank bag down.

She leaned back in her chair, raising both hands to her hair as she ran them through the fire-filled mess. Her eyes were closed- heart pounding against her wrist. This was the first quiet moment she's had in the last 18 hours, still seething over the half-paid employee who had called out last minute, making her pull a double.

"Boss," A three toned knock sounded at the door, electing a rough moan from Chloe's throat.

"You're one too," She stated, not turning to face Beca, she pointed the edge of the pen everywhere "The cash cabinet is open."

"Right, because I need to steal about 500 from that giant stack of money you have over there."

This edged a deep glare as Beca shut the door behind her, she was the only other person in the shop at the moment, having been cleaning the damned cappuccino machine in her usual meticulous way. "Listen, we have a customer."

"Beca!" Chloe yelped, spinning in her chair.

"Relax, I told her that I needed to get more half-and-half." She waved her hand wildly in front of her face with a slacked expression. "It is _her_ , you know."

This made Chloe still, her face dropping softly. Of course, it was her, the two women standing in the crowded office had seen the same blonde haired woman every single day at least twice a day. Once in the morning, once when they were switching shifts, and once at night. It was usually staggered- neither getting a chance to talk to her for more than five minutes. Both pining hard for the young woman.

"Right, and how exactly do we do this?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow, biting the inside of her lip.

"Normally," Beca shrugged.

"Okay, yeah" The redhead nodded hastily "hi, stranger, my name is Chloe and this is my girlfriend Beca.  _We both want to fuck you_ , isn't this nice weather we're having?"

Beca rolled her eyes with great conviction, pressing her back against the door as she tucked her hands behind her. She was nervous too, not lashing out from lack of sleep, but very nervous nonetheless.

"Point taken," She balanced her bottom lip between her teeth. "How about we start with asking her why she's always here, you know? The girl must not sleep."

"How about we start with half-and-half?" Chloe chuckled, staring adoringly at her girlfriend. Her very fidgety girlfriend who had first brought up the idea of the woman a few weeks earlier, fully expecting Chloe to shoot her down; she didn't- instead she welcomed the offer, finding herself with a weird feeling every time the blonde entered the room.

" _Shit_ ," She breathed in, clumsily reaching for the door as she whipped it open, taking in the cool air that suddenly hit her "I would fire myself at this point." She mumbled as Chloe barked out a laugh behind her.

Aubrey Posen was leaning heavily against the counter, a look of stress creasing those gorgeous Irish eyes of hers- even if they were downcast by the smooth iPhone in her hands. Her nose scrunched up in a way that seemed adorable. Everything about her was tense, and she had deep circles under her eyes; but still, she plastered an award-winning smile on her face as soon as the two girls walked into view.

"Hi!" Beca smirked, "Sorry about that,"

"No worries," The woman clicked the edge of her device before shoving it into her back pocket, giving the two women all of her attention. "Did you find what you needed?"

"I uh-"The tiny brunette stumbled over her words, realizing her hands were empty, and in fact didn't' contain the creamer that she had promised to rummage for. Instead she heard the muffled response from her girlfriend who had her head shoved in the fridge behind them.

"Oh!" Chloe spoke, "Would you look at that, hey Becs, there was half-and-half in here all along."

"huh," She laughed slightly, not taking her intense stare away from the woman who stood in front of them, clearly in some type of rift. She recognized the odd shift in pressure in the room. "Wow, I'm forever oblivious. I'll have that coffee up right away."

"The usual, right?" Chloe asked, leaning heavily against the counter next to the smaller woman. She knit her eyebrows together her fingers close to meeting Beca's. The girl was filled to the brink with anxiety about the situation. "You can sit if you want,"

Aubrey drew in a slight breath, she glanced at the door nervously, her jaw clenched. There were two gorgeous women in front of her- two women who she had seen more than once every single day. Every single day for the last semester she had pined over the brunette, her midnight eyes and broody personality were just light the dusky shift that she worked every day. She was pretty sure she had fallen for the younger woman. Well, she was until she saw Chloe.

Chloe who was bright like the morning sunshine, and bubbly like the little foam that collected on top of those white mugs. The woman had snuck a little bit of cinnamon onto every drink when Aubrey made an off-handed comment about how she missed being abroad where her father was stationed one year.

Both women made the blood rise to her cheeks and burn against her core- but she ignored it. Ignored it all because she simply didn't have the time. But now? Now in this empty coffee shop mere minutes before closing, she was offered a seat at the counter. A seat that she desperately needed to take; because damn did her legs ache, and her mind hiss.

"What brings you here so late?" Chloe asked, making Beca scoff and roll her eyes. The girl was always here this late- technically the two were supposed to close the doors at nine. They did, but Beca would always keep a look out for the blonde who wandered in a little past 9:30 PM.

"I have a late class," Aubrey said, blowing out a breath as Chloe busied herself with the woman's usual drink- Beca going silently back to wiping down the large metal machine that buzzed in the stark silence. "Law is not an easy major."

"Is that why you don't sleep?" Beca quickly regretted it as it left her mouth, turning around slightly to give a wide-eyed gaze to the girl. "I mean, not that you look like you don't sleep, I just-"

"It's fine," She laughed, holding up her hands as Chloe glowered through her bloodied hair. "I don't necessarily scream well rested, with the bags under my eyes and all."

Beca let out that long breath that she had collected in her chest like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter. "So you don't sleep, then?"

"I get a few hours every night," She swallowed, nodding towards Chloe as she slid the mug against the counter- making the usual to-go drink for a longer stay. "Thank you."

"Sure," Chloe nodded, she started to round the corner, flicking off one of the main lights- it made the overhead ones staggered- the eerie calm before a final closing as Beca shut off the main machines, leaving them in stark silence other than the taller woman grabbed a few muffins from the bottom shelf.

Aubrey knit her eyebrows together as she tossed one to the blonde, who caught it with ease. She knit her eyebrows together. Staring down at the food that was in her hands with curiosity. She didn't give much pause as Chloe slid into the bar stool next to hers.

"It's on the house," She explained, digging into her own pastry. It was filled with chocolate chips- edged to the brink with sweetness. "So why don't you sleep? Other than the copious amounts of caffeine rushing through your body."

"Is this an intervention?"

"What?" Beca laughed nervously. Awkwardly. "No, nope."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief at her girlfriend's antics. She buried her face in her muffin, words becoming muffled and slight as she swallowed mouthfuls of sweet pastry. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Wait,  _is it?_ " She widened those bold forest eyes, darting them between the two girls. "Oh my god, it is. I barely know you two and this is an MTV style intervention."

She let out a thick sigh as she pressed both of her hands to her hairline, staring down at the untouched food in front of her- strands of rough hair clouding her stare. Chloe went right into mother-mode, wrapping one arm around the girl as she rubbed little circles on her back with comfort. Beca gritted her teeth- clearly craving that level of touch from both women.

"Oh, sweetie, we didn't mean to-"

"No, no I'm glad you said something," She said, looking up with a brink of tears in her eyes. "I mean, if you guys notice it, then maybe it's time that I start? I've just been… so busy that I've been going through the motions of life and- God, living off your coffee." She widened her eyes, turning towards Chloe " _which is really good by the way_."

She looked towards Beca "And yours too!" She drew in a sharp breath, "Everything is so damn hectic, with LSAT's coming up I've just been struggling so much. Now the two smoking hot girls from the coffee shop notice I need more sleep before I do-"

Beca used a tactic she usually did with Chloe when the girl spiraled. It was simple and clean, her fingers wrapping around the woman's, squeezing a certain pressure point until she stalled in her speech- staring up at those damned midnight eyes. "Hey," She said, "It's alright, take your time."

She took a steadying breath. "I haven't slept in almost two months. Not completely." She spoke, gauging the caring stares that she felt between the two. "And you guys, are… you're just really great. That's the reason I keep coming back here, I mean, I could make my own coffee but I don't' want to, because…"

Chloe cocked her head to the side, as the girl continued.

"It's stupid, I know it's stupid. But I don't really like coffee, I like hot chocolate, but it takes you guys longer to make the coffee so I always order it."

Chloe used her other hand to slowly push the untouched mug away from the girl- gently like slowly taking away a touch of food from a starving animal. She drew in a careful breath.

"Which is really dumb because you two are together." She finally finished, flashing her gaze between the stranger that held her and the one that hugged her close. "I can see the way you look at each other. I'm just some random person who orders way too much coffee. And is technically a zombie."

Beca smiled sweetly at that, pushing out a breath. "Have you noticed the way we look at you?"

"You're not just some random girl," Chloe spoke softly "You don't think we question every customer like this on their drinking habits, do you?"

"But you're-"

"We like you," Beca interjected, "That's all that matters."

"You?" The words came out in a whisper as she noticed how close Chloe was, the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and mint gum that she had devoured a few minutes earlier. It was cooling and soft altogether.

The way that Beca ran her thumb lovingly over her hand with a few worried glances that were peppered with emotion and lust all at once- the whispered heat that continued to press against he cheeks.

Chloe closed the distance between them, pressing her touch so tenderly against the woman. She tasted of coffee, and dear god, Aubrey melted so easily into the embrace, tightening her touch against the brunette in a way that could only be described as greedy- but right.

The blonde let out a groan, one that wasn't caring, but a hot and fierce, passionate one. It made Beca ache, ache for that very same touch that she had just witnessed between her girlfriend the stranger that had part of her heart in a little box already.

Aubrey must have noticed that because her stare flicked towards Beca, having pulled apart as Chloe panted, her forehead still balancing against the blondes. She lifted her chin slightly- a nod of approval or something more- but it didn't take long for the older woman to pull Beca closer.

Beca was slow and soft with her movements, stomach pressing against the edge of the counter as her ribs began to fall sore. She didn't care though, because the world fell away at the instant touch, the moment their lips met and she could taste Chloe- but feel Aubrey, it was everything.

Aubrey let out yet another gasp as the forcefulness behind it all- used to initiating the touch in the first place- but she crumbled so firmly under both girls pull. She craved more; more than just this, but perfectly content.

"Whoa," She whispered, gravelly as she kept her eyes closed, Beca relaxing her touch away from the woman's jaw as she pulled back- happy with the dazed look she had provoked in Aubrey's stare. "That was…"

"Sorry if we're a bit forward." Chloe went back to her muffin, like nothing had happened- a lazy grin on her face. "You are just  _really_  captivating."

"And  _really_  tired." Beca started, the woman in front of them still blinking. "You should get some sleep, Aubrey."

"I don't," She trailed off, "I don't think I can sleep after that."


	2. The One With the Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home to her girlfriends building a pillow fort.

**Chloe set her**  bags down the second she opened the door to the lowly apartment- a little loft on the edge of campus that she shared with her two girlfriends. The place was a wreck when the three of them first moved in, but now, now they had made it like an actual home. An actual home that Chloe wanted to curl into and accept after the long day of studying and exams that she had.

Her shoulders ached, mouth dry as the redhead rolled them easily, wincing at the pain that rocked through her. It was unusually quiet- so quiet that it peaked her interest. It was a random Tuesday; usually, Beca and Aubrey were curled up on the couch arguing about whatever show was playing on the television. But now? Now it was silent.

Despite the exhaustion that wracked her body she lifted her chin, taking a few steps through the little foyer that separated the mudroom from the rest of the house. It was small and housed a slight end table that was reserved for keys, and maybe even mail that the girls hadn't thought of opening yet.

"Aubrey?" She called out, knowing the older woman was more likely to hear her. Beca was usually cuddled up with her laptop and mixing programs spread across her screen. It was endearing, really, but without a fire alarm and the scent of smoke, it was hard to pull her attention away. But this time, Chloe got no answer. "huh."

Her footfalls echoed as she rounded the corner, breath caught in her throat. It was like one of those horror movies, the kind where you slowly crept around the hallway expecting to run into someone twice your size and three times your stature. Instead, she stumbled into something more.

The living area was a mess- the usually lit television was desolate, the leather sectional was mostly covered, covered by thin white sheets and weighed down by a collection of old textbooks the girls had wasted hard earned scholarships on.

A fort. A blanket fort in the middle of their living room. One that was set up mainly around the coffee table, a few crucial cushions from the loveseat were missing and so was the lamp from the end table. That one wasn't such a mystery though; the older woman could clearly see two silhouettes outlined in the dull golden glow that the very lamp created.

"Shh,"

"I didn't say anything."

"Now you are," She heard their hushed whispers "So shut up."

"we're not hiding-"

_"Beca"_

Chloe tried to stifle a smile at the two. She recognized the tone Aubrey took, and apparently so did Beca because the crisp sound of the younger girls jaw snapping shut was enough to evoke an odd silence.

The redhead squatted down in front of the small opening that was covered by yet another throw- one that was red and striped, something that was soft. The three of them would cuddle into it with so much force that it was constantly needing to be washed. Now it smelled of thick lavender and caught an heir of comfort in the girl.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Beca, she expected this from. Aubrey, on the other hand, was not someone to build a blanket fort and cuddle into it. She would for the small brunette though- the girl has so much pull with the both of them.

"What's the password?" Beca grumbled it made Aubrey giggle uncontrollably, an infectious sound that made the grumpy girl smile despite herself.  _What could the password even be?_

"Mm, Bella?" She pursed her lips.

"Really?" Aubrey's response came next "We're not that easy, Chlo."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Posen- Ow!" the sound of a slap echoed through the room. Chloe rolled her eyes pensively before pushing past the little barrier of blanket that the two had clipped together with a few bobby pins, her eyebrow cocking at the sight in front of her.

Aubrey had her girlfriend in what could only be described as a headlock, her arm wrapped roughly around the younger girl as Beca hovered over the other woman's hand, teeth exposed as she once again snapped her jaw shut.

"Were you going to  _bite her?_ " Chloe sat back on her heels, eyes darting around the little fort. It was pretty spacious compared to the outside, granted both girls were slightly slanted in their stance. The light was holding up most of the ceiling if that's even what you could call it. Either way, Chloe saw it as a fire hazard. A cute, quirky, fire hazard.

The blonde yanked her hand away from the danger zone as she sent a glare Beca's way. Neither made a move to pull apart, however. Both looking nothing but guilty. Aubrey lessened her grasp and let Beca shift slightly until they looked more comfortable than half-way through combat mode.

"What is all this?" Chloe chuckled at the antics she had barged into, letting the flap of the fort fall against her back- engulfing them in a warm atmosphere. It was almost isolating, perfect. Just the three of them in a little-hidden area- even if it was just between a few couches.

"We weren't going to actually make it." Aubrey explained, a lazy smile on her lips "We were gonna wait for you to get home- because you had your final and everything… and this would be fun."

"I had some structural ideas," Beca interjected, letting Aubrey hug her closer. "And you know how I am… If I don't act I forget. But it's nice in here, right?"

"It's hot," She laughed slightly "But yeah, very cool. Kind of peaceful."

Chloe had to admit, it was nice. She had barely gotten any time with the two since finals started- Aubrey having her own homework and Beca opting out of grad school to start her full-time career at the very studio that she interned at. No one doubted that she wouldn't flourish. She was undeniably talented and that was no secret- even if the brunette buried her head into one of her girlfriend's neck each time they did attempt to touch on the subject.

"Well, don't just stand there," Aubrey barked out with humor in her voice, making the redhead lift her eyebrows up with conviction. "I'm cold and we don't have any blankets."

She parted her lips but ultimately dropped how ironic that was before shifting her shoulders at the big Irish eyes that poured into hers. It was on the brink of a pout, but not quite there yet- because let's face it, Aubrey Posen doesn't pout unless she really wants something.

Chloe relented with a slight sigh as Aubrey held open her other arm, one still clenched between Beca's grasp as the girl cuddled further into the older woman's lap. Aubrey was resting her back against a mountain of pillows- she looked comfortable and content.

The shorter woman settled into her girlfriend's embrace, letting her head rest fully on her chest as a long arm wrapped around her. It was an instant rush of comfort that she couldn't find anywhere else- the happiness quelling at the base of her stomach as she let out a sigh of relief.

Beca shifted her head so she was staring up at Chloe's big cerulean eyes with midnight ones. "Hi," She whispered

"Hi," She pressed her touch against the woman's jaw, lifting it slightly. Beca accepted the action gratefully, bringing her lips up to Chloe's as the two shared a soft, yet tender, kiss. They worked together lethargically- the warm environment of the pillow fort lulling them into a stupor of sleep and calmness.

"Ow," Aubrey mumbled, her eyes closed as she rested her head against the pile of plush pillows, Chloe moaned at Beca's touch. "Beca elbow, elbow in my vagina."

"Mm," The brunette pulled away, wiping the edge of her thumb against the side of her lip. "It is kind of cramped in here."

Chloe chuckled, snaking her arm further around Aubrey as she buried her head in the woman's neck- breathing in her fresh scent as she traced little patterns into her back.

Finals didn't seem to matter much anymore- not in this little mountain of pillows and blankets, not when she had Beca and Aubrey.


	3. The One With the Blood Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Aubrey find themselves forming a connection with Chloe, who happens to work for a different kind of blood bank.

**The once scarlet**  blood didn't' carry the same vibrant color that it always had. In the dull grey light, it was more of a rustic brown. One that Beca Mitchell had never considered as pretty, or even tolerable. But it was necessary, even with her stomach churning over the deep metallic scent.

She had lost it the first time she was forced to sink her teeth into the warm flesh of another. His skin was salty, but the overwhelming sound of a rapid heartbeat was enough to lull the young girl into finally piercing the vein. Once she had- it was unbearable. The taste strong and unforgivable as it spilled over her lips and dripped against her chin.

Now, after years and years of practice, it was easier for her to contain her mess. To dull the sexual tension that would present itself each time she let out a primal growl at the scent.

Beca ran her tongue haphazardly over the two puncture wounds that she had created, breathing in a deep huff as she pulled away. It was gentle, in the form of a thick pain that would subside with an edge of arousal. Another primal snarl pushing past her silent edge.

Aubrey watched with conviction, her arms crossed over her chest as she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were deep with lust, and maybe even something more. Feeding was a highly sexual process, to begin with- bridging on trust. That's why she never really condoned these banks. But it kept Beca human to a certain degree. Kept her sane.

"Fuck," The girl mumbled, sitting back on the large white couch. The thought was ironic, a white couch in a place made exclusively for drawing blood. They were comfy, the little vampire would give them that. Regardless, she tried to not make a mess. Dripping her thumb against the corner of her mouth to quell some of the liquid.

The redhead cupped her hand around the wound that graced the edge of her shoulder. She was sore, but not sore enough to reap the undeniable bliss that pushed through her whole entire body. Her chest was heaving up and down, palm pressing greatly to stifle the residual sting.

"Are you okay?" Beca panted, closing her eyes against the dull lighting in the little room that the three of them had holed themselves up in.

"I don't think you're supposed to ask me that." She stated dryly.

"She's not." Aubrey scoffed, a stickler for the rules.

Beca had never heard her speak before- had never worked with her at all, if she was being honest. The younger woman would pass her in the hallways at Barden every once an awhile with her deep electric gaze and kind smile. She was an activist, one that would do anything to help- anything to give back to the community. But this? This wasn't the type of charity she would expect to see the ginger involved in.

"Right," Beca laughed, happy to see that sunny disposition she held dulled by the experience the two of them shared. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You know my name?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she flashed her stare over at Aubrey, parting her lips. She looked pale, considerably so. Despite the overwhelming feeling of contempt that came along with feeding, there was a certain aspect of lethargy.

The brunette ran a hand through her hair lazily as she put both feet on the floor, grasping the large pitcher of water that was filled to the brink with vibrant mint leaves and large spheres of lemon. It was a calming combination that made the room smell fresh and natural.

Chloe watched her carefully as she poured a bit of it into the glass- large chunks of ice filling the crystal. It was loud for all three girls, a headache pressing against the side of the gingers temple.

Instead of settling back in her seat with the glass, she handed it to Chloe, who accepted it gratefully. "Most of you… how do you know my name?"

"Let me guess," She leaned back into her original sitting position, letting her ankle hit her opposite knee as she spread her arm over the back of the couch. "You never get much conversation in here, do you?"

"Not really, no" She whispered, dragging large gulps of the water into her mouth. She was thirsty, devastatingly so. Her eyes flicked over to the gorgeous woman on her right- her angelic blonde hair just as show-stopping as the dark green eyes she possessed.

Wordlessly, she sunk into the seat on the opposite side of Chloe, the redhead swallowing down the residual water as she produced her wrist, raising her eyebrows as Beca cocked her head to the side.

"No, thank you." Aubrey wrapped her cold fingers against the girl's skin, lowering it down with little resistance. "I think you've been through enough today."

A wordless confusion passed over the young woman's features. She hadn't been doing this for long- maybe a year at this point. It started out as a simple blood drive, something she wanted to do before she committed to getting a little ladybug tattoo. She never did end up getting the tattoo, but instead had a different type of marking to round out the night.

Chloe Beale had grown to despise the Red Cross, or more like the nurse she had met that day. The one who had convinced her to go out for a few drinks and forget about the pint she had just been drained of. The one who dug her canines into her neck later that night and introduced her to a feeling that was stronger than anything she had ever experienced. One that made her eyes roll back in her head and crave more. Crave that hot feeling and that rough come down.

"You don't want to push yourself too far little one," Aubrey said, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder and pulling her back into the plush edge of the white couch. Even someone as meticulous as the blonde could admit when a business made a fowl choice, and this color was a safety hazard.

Despite herself, Chloe relaxed into the woman's touch. She had seen the two around here before. They stuck to one another, but the blonde woman never bared her fangs. She wasn't sure if it was the over-abundance of self-control or the lack thereof that Beca possessed.

The brunette let her palm rest on Chloe's knee, her touch cooling through the denim fabric. A few drops of blood had wicked it's way into the light color over time, but neither seemed to notice as another wave of calm passed over Chloe. It was an effect that they had deep within, not quite mind control, but it was enough to coax the young girl into a dull and lazy intimacy.

"You must stop this," Aubrey said pointedly.

"It's humane," Chloe shot back, her voice tired.

"Well yes," Beca spoke up "I suppose it is, but a girl with a bright future like yours can't go around being a human blood bag."

Aubrey drew in a sharp breath as if to object, but she knew her girlfriend was right. Chloe was beginning to rely too much on the odd and charming sensation that came with the prospect of feeding. Even now, the two of them could see past the aging scars that more had created, some sloppier than others.

Chloe was dressed in a thin black tank-top that exposed enough skin. Her sweatshirt was draped across another tacky chair with an abysmal floral pattern etched against it. Something told both girls that she dressed for winter even in the dead of spring.

"Why do you," Chloe cleared her throat, voice strained "Why do you two care, if I'm not being too forward?"

The blonde let out a simple chuckle, extending her fingers as she placed them so gently under Chloe's chin. It drew an oceanic color to such an earthy one. Damn, the stranger was alluring just like most of her kind, but it felt almost like something more.

"You, little one, are so innocently captivating without offering up your veins like a tap." It was a low whisper, Aubrey's breath hot and iron-filled despite not having drawn from Chloe in the first place.

"I uh-"Chloe swallowed thickly as the woman ran her thumb coolly over her cheek, the blood rushing to them in a red heat. "You're  _very_  forward."

Beca squeezed the girls knee with slight pressure. Signaling her presence, but also affirming that she wasn't going anywhere. The two women were drool-inducing, dangerous and so powerful that they drew a certain act of submission from the usually strong-willed Chloe Beale.

"Only if you want me to be," Aubrey purred. It rumbled against her chest as the ginger let out a slight squeak in response. Her eyes widening at the choice that was given to her.

She hadn't lain with a demon since the woman who had pushed her into this lifestyle in the first place. Now here she was in a sealed off room with not one, but two, seductive vixen's.

It wasn't unheard of- usually, vampires accompanied the act of feeding with some sexual activity, but Chloe had never partaken in that herself. Not with like this. Not with the two of them creating such a strong effect on her. She quickly realized why Aubrey hadn't fed on her in the first place; just the act of watching Beca sink her teeth into the smooth skin was enough to make a hot edge radiate from her core.

Chloe flicked her gaze towards Beca's swarthy stare. It was wracked with lust. The danger that the woman possessed countered the regal edge that Aubrey carried heavily with her. Again, a deep surge of electricity rocked through the girl.

The second Chloe took action her brain was on fire, lips pressing hungrily against Aubrey's as she let out what could only be rattled off as a primal growl. One that shook her chest and made the blonde succumb to the sudden touch. Humans had never been this accepting before- this rough. Beca raising her brows as a sly smile moved past her own expression.

"Fuck," She evoked for the second time tonight as her cold touch moved closer to the inside of Chloe's thigh. Lust and desire in her mind as the redheads pulled swollen lips away from Aubrey- the vampire out of breath from even the slight fire filled touch.

She didn't' waste much time as she adjusted her position slightly, letting Aubrey press her hungry mouth back against hers- muffling any type of moan she was sure to emit. Beca leaned into the cushion, adhering her own lips to the pressure point that was sure to be at Chloe's throat.

"How attached are you to this shirt?" She mumbled as she peppered kisses down the woman's jaw. Aubrey leaning back slightly as she let the young woman draw another cool breath into her lungs.

"Not very," Chloe responded voice heavy with lust.

"Good." The brunette rumbled, moving quickly so she was straddling Chloe's midsection, the girl half edged on the couch as cold hands hastily grasping the tank-top at the collar. The fabric tore quickly, a rough snap moving through the room as Chloe arched her back, allowing the piece of material to be discarded completely. The shorter woman let her eyes wander over the girl who craved both her and her girlfriend's touch with complete admiration. She was beautiful, she is beautiful.

"I'm still covered," She said.

"Relax, little one" Aubrey chided "be patient, we've got all the time in the world."

"Some of us do," Chloe pointed out as lips moved back to hers, this time it was Beca- Beca who was hasty compared to the soft touch of her counterpart. It was hot and heavy, making her mouth burn as she tasted the edge of her own blood sweep close to her taste buds.

"Mm," Beca moaned through a laugh that tore at her vocal cords. She like the humor this one possessed. She didn't tip-toe around anything. She savagely spoke her mind and it made that very lust rise in the woman as she started to trail open-mouthed kisses down Chloe's toned mid-section.

Aubrey leaned heavily into Chloe, instructing the girl to lift from the back of the couch as she unhooked the deep pitch bra that still shielded her. Beca shifting midnight eyes up as the fabric fell away, exposing an equally as stunning chest. Aubrey pointing her eyebrows as she turned attention to Chloe's breasts.

She attached her lips, biting down softly on the sensitive area as the ginger let out a deep and sensual moan, moving her own hand up to her lips as she bit down on her palm, stifling the loud noise.

Beca smirked yet again as she easily unzipped Chloe's jeans, having moved down to the edge of the couch as her knees rested on either side of the woman's legs, the fabric hot an unnecessary as she snarled "Chlo, lift up."

The girl did as she was told quickly, allowing Beca to pull her pants and under ware away from her sex. The scent was sweet and intoxicating- Beca admiring the smooth stretch of skin before nipping slightly at the inside of the woman's thigh, dragging her nails over the girl's legs as red lines marked ivory skin.

"Do you want Beca to fuck you?" Aubrey hummed.

" _Please,_ " Chloe said as Aubrey's other hand palmed her breast, the woman's tongue once more pressing past her lips as she ran it over the roof of her mouth, mixing her metallic edge with a soft one.

"You heard the woman, Bec" Aubrey smiled into the kiss.

The brunette didn't waste much time as she traced the edge of Chloe's slit with her fingers. Sending shivers up the woman's spine. "God, you're so wet."

"Stop teasing her." Aubrey mumbled into the kiss " _It's cruel_."

Beca couldn't argue with that. It was cruel. She didn't give much warning as she plunged two fingers into Chloe's wetness, the girl bucking quickly against the touch as she inhaled with such sharpness it was sure to burn her throat. The gasp fading into a drawn-out groan of satisfaction as Beca quickly pulled in and out of Chloe. Aubrey continuing to work against the woman's breasts.

Beca had tasted Chloe, she had felt the warm sensation of the girl's blood drip past her lips and coat her throat- but she needed more- her tongue finding Chloe's bundle of nerves as she teased the woman more than she had before. The shorter girl inserted a third finger, feeling the ginger tighten so roughly against her touch as she stifled a moan against Aubrey's throat.

"Fucking hell" She mumbled, breath hot against sweat covered skin as Beca sat back on her heels, cocking an eyebrow as if looking for some type of praise. She didn't need any- the noises Chloe pushed past her lips was enough insurance that she had done her job well.

The girl was coming down from a high as Beca lifted herself back up on the white colored couch. Placing her hand on the now bare knee to her right. She squeezed it comfortingly again, Chloe's fingers entangled in the fabric of Aubrey's shirt as she dug her head into the blonde's neck, panting like a dog on a hot day.

"So you stop this?" Aubrey mumbled, voice low and sad, in a way. "No more."

"No more," Chloe agreed, not sure if it was the general senses that came to her, or the strange need to be touched after such a long time. But whatever Beca had just done was way more appealing than the deep feeling of dread that filled her after every session. Every feeding that took so much energy away from her. "I promise."

The silence of the moment was interrupted by a slight chuckle from Beca, one that made Aubrey's eyes snap up to her girlfriends with confusion and a bit of ignorance. "What?"

"You went out with a bang." Beca was full on laughing now, almost doubled over as she snorted against the chuckles that pushed past her lips. Chloe rolled her eyes as Aubrey grasped one of those awful white pillows, aiming right at Beca's face.

And Aubrey? Aubrey never misses.


	4. The One With the Tarot Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to teach her drunk girlfriends about the art of reading Tarot Cards.

**"Okay, if you**  two aren't going to take this seriously-"Chloe began to scold her girlfriends, a deep edge to her voice that eluded to the fact that this was something she really cared about. Even if the women in front of her were struggling to stay upright in their seats without giggling too much.

The trio was sat around the coffee table in the middle of their Manhattan apartment, nothing about the place was quiet. At first, it bothered Aubrey to no end; the constant sirens and shouting from lazy neighbors was enough to drive the woman mad, but now she couldn't imagine life without some type of white noise. It never seemed to deter Chloe or Beca one bit.

Now was no different, even though the radio was shut off for once, and so was the television- on a Saturday night when the women usually had a date night, or maybe even some cheesy musical on that Beca could stand. But instead- they were on their knees, sandwiched between the couch and the large wooden surface.

"I'm paying attention, really." The brunette cleared her throat, a hint of laughter still in her gravelly voice. "It's just… it's odd."

"Does it matter which way it's facing?" The blonde cocked her head to the side, staring at the card that was pinched between her forefinger and thumb. She had snatched it off the surface, staring at the mix of deep royal yellow and crimson.

"When it's on a flat surface, yes." Chloe let out a thick sigh, snatching the object back before laying it back on top of the deck. "Really guys?"

"I actually want to learn." Aubrey defended herself, having lost interest in the card that was ripped away from her as she raised an almost comically large glass of red wine to her lips. Her words were muffled by the blunt end of the cup as she gulped down largely. "Beca is distracting me."

_"Am not."_

Chloe rolled her eyes. This was a bad idea and she knew it. Usually, Bree would be upright and taking notes about stuff like this, even if it was a little out of her worldly beliefs. But now that she was on her third glass of wine, she knew that the girl was close to being childlike- getting into it with Beca even more than usual.

"Chlo, baby, we're listening. What is this one with the giant ass sword?" The younger woman knit her eyebrows together, batting Aubrey's slowly creeping fingers away from her inner thigh.

The ginger let out another labored breath but stared down at the card that Beca was talking about. A large metal weapon had it's tip facing down, large iron winds spreading from the handle, the very handle that contained a crimson diamond. A few roses were littered among the edge of the parchment.

"Ace of swords," She explained, "If it's facing upright it can mean clarity, but reversed is chaos."

"How can you tell, though" Aubrey went back to her original point, drawing her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin on them slightly. She looked so innocent even though the question that was about to escape her lips would make Chloe want to smack her. "Someone that looks upright to me, could look reversed to you."

"Oh, my God." Beca smacked her hand across her features, dragging her hand from her forehead all the way to the chin like it would help Aubrey understand faster. The girl was a certified genius, yet this of all things tripped her up. "Bree, she's the reader so if it's reversed to her, then that's how it is."

"Okay," She sniffed "But  _why?_ "

"I'm going to kill her," Chloe flopped her head against the couch behind her "Oh my god, I'm actually going to kill her."

"No, we don't want that-"Beca pointed a finger at Chloe, "we really don't want that."

"I'm just curious!" Bree's voice broke "Tarot cards are weird, I'm just not sure I buy them."

"Yet, you were all for the tea leaves?" Beca snarked, leaning her own back flush against the ottoman behind her. Usually, it would push back near the carpet, but it was already flush near the wall, letting her rest her full weight.

"You're just mad because you didn't know you couldn't eat the leaves at the bottom." Aubrey tilted her glass Beca's way, pointing it with accusation. The younger woman wrapped her fingers around the flute, eliciting a groan of disappointment from Aubrey's lips as Beca finished off the rest of the wine herself.

"Anyone could have made that mistake." She defended.

"It was tea, Bec's" Chloe spoke up once more "You normally don' t eat the leaves at the bottom of the mug. Even if you aren't reading them."

"Okay, whatever" Aubrey waved her hands in front of her face wildly. "Why are they in a line like that?"

"The Cards?" Chloe picked her head back up from the cushions of the couch. "Well, I laid these in a line of three for Past, Present, and future." She explained with a slight shrug. "But there are a lot of different ways to spread them out."

"Mind, body, spirit. You, your current path, your future path-"

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Beca nodded crisply like I dream of Genie casting a long-forgotten spell. Aubrey tended to edge her on, evoke the most playful side of the younger brunette. It made them both smirk at the annoyed expression on Chloe's features.

"Oh my god, Bec's, we're having four giant sticks in front of a castle for dinner tonight."

"No," Beca swallowed the sour taste of wine back, not sure how Aubrey drank so much of the stuff. "Chloe talked about that already, didn't you Chlo? It means home, right?"

The ginger lifted her two eyebrows in shock. They actually retained a bit of information? It was a shock considering the constant cracking of jokes and two bottles of red wine already polished off. The two women looked at her expectantly.

"It is upright, correct?" Beca asked, wonderment at her discovery in her voice.

"Yeah, Bec's it's upright." Chloe blew out a breath in response.

"Does that mean that this feels like home?" Aubrey cocked her head to the side with a goofy grin on her lips. It was endearing and captivating, even when the two of them got on Chloe's nerves. She watched them carefully, Aubrey picking up yet another card as Beca groaned and snatched it from her, explaining carefully that they had to be  _on_  the table to make sense.

Yeah, it sure felt like home to her.


	5. The One With the Tire Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca need to relieve some stress, and Chloe has a perfect idea.

**The finger pushed**  into her collarbone, angry and forced as a slight sting pushed close to her chest. The scowl that found it's way to her features was indicative of the sharp anger in her mind. Beca Mitchell didn't play this game, a deep growl moving past her lips as the glowered at the blonde.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Aubrey stated again, it was condescending in a way, how she stood so tall with her chin raised and expression contorted into frustration. "You go from the left and swiftly push it right."

"Okay, this is basic kindergarten stuff." Beca snatched the woman's hand before she got a chance to ram it back into her chest. "And s _top_  pecking me to death to get a damn point across."

Chloe shook her head softly, swallowing back the pain that was in her throat. Her back was against the side of the car- the heat of the early May night was biting at every inch of her. She could hear the crickets, and the frogs as they worked together in a symphony. The surrounding swamp made things muggy, made the scent of honeysuckle and stale water collect in her lungs as she watched the two women the best she could in the inky darkness.

Her phone had died. All three of them with no service anyway. They had been in town to attend Callie Posen's baby shower- the hot North Carolina atmosphere was enough to have the group itching. It was Beca's idea to drive, but none of them had planned on the rear driver's side tire to blow. Leaving them stranded with a spare.

Beca had claimed to know how to change it, Aubrey watching idly by, just struggling to keep her mouth shut while she watched her younger girlfriend pull the tire from the trunk. It was half her size- more than half. She waited a whole five minutes before voicing her struggled opinion. Chloe was impressed.

That was about a half hour ago. From then on, the two of them got into their signature arguments. The redhead blamed it on pent-up sexual tension, but it was moments like these when she wanted to slam her head against the side window.

"Okay, well if you're so damn good at this then put the jack where it needs to go." Aubrey stood her ground, tearing her hand away from Beca as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrow was cocked.

"Only if you hand over the wrench."

"Why do you think I have it?"

 _"I have it."_  Chloe huffed, earning two soft stares from her girlfriends. The tension quickly drained from their eyes, a mix of grey and blue that reminded Chloe of the midnight sky with sharpened clouds. "Can we please just get out of here?"

"Of course baby"

"Anything for you."

They spoke at the same time, both of them shooting a hard stare back at one another. Beca did everything within her to swallow back a snarl. She dropped her shoulders, lowering to her knees as she reached her hand out for the wrench. Chloe placed the weighted metal in her hand, stepping away from the car as she turned her back to the road, letting Beca get more access to the mass of rubber and metal.

Aubrey could sense the tension in Chloe's shoulders, she placed her hands on them, digging her fingers into the stiff muscles. Chloe let out a small sigh, melting into the woman's touch. It was such a simple action, but it brought down her anxiety.

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Shh," Chloe let out a thick breath, pushing her back into Aubrey as the woman draped her arms over her shoulders, hugging her close like a teddy bear. It shut her up real quick, Beca grunting softly as she pushed down towards the pavement, loosening the bolts. "Don't be a dick."

"I am not a dick, Chloe." Aubrey groaned "I am simply better at changing a tire than tiny over there."

"I can hear you." Beca stuck her tongue out slightly. She did it when she was nervous or concentrating. It was an adorable trait, really. Sweat was collecting at her brow as she let the metal bolts fall into her palm. She reached behind her, Chloe wiggling free for a second as she let the weighted objects fall into her palm. She settled back into her position. Half of her motive was to keep Aubrey still.

"You two need to bone," Chloe whispered under her breath, quieter than usual. It made Aubrey stiffen, her breath hot on the side of her neck.

"Bone?" She leaned her head over Chloe's shoulder. "You think we need to… Bone?"

Beca was concentrated on pushing the jack up, the truck creaking and groaning as she felt a soft burn in her upper arm. She slid the tire from its clutches, rolling it to the side. She heard the hushed whispers of the two behind her but chose to focus on getting the spare on, instead.

"It's not about the argument," Chloe didn't' take her eyes off of the brunette. "Either method would have been fine. But you need to fuck her if you want to get rid of all that tension."

Aubrey drew in a long breath, her eyes tracing the woman in front of her. Sweat had effectively soaked through her t-shirt at this point. The back of the fabric raising up at the hem of her jeans. A bit of dirt collected on her hands as she brought the wrench over the lug nut, pushing it back towards the ground as she tightened it even more. The muscles in her back flexing against her tight shirt. She felt a certain heat in her core.

"BONE!?" Aubrey huffed out, "You really think? Why would I? We have sex all the time, Chloe."

"I'm sorry," Beca stood, letting the iron wrench rest on the pavement. She scratched the back of her neck, arm raising above her head as the hem of her white t-shirt exposed a soft amount of skin. "What was that, Aub's?"

"Nothing," She rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder, hugging her tighter. "Chlo just thinks it's time for us to…" She cleared her throat. "Relive some stress."

"Right here on the side of the road?" Beca knit her eyebrows together, dropping her arm at her side as she rolled her shoulder.

"No, not at the-"She let out a deep groan. "Once we get home, I'm sure."

"What?" The brunette smirked triumphantly "You're not comfortable with boning in your childhood bedroom."

Aubrey's face turned three different shades of red, her jaw clenched as she scanned Beca's body with her deep green eyes. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and the even thicker one building in her stomach.

"Bone?" She parted her lips wildly "BONE?!"


	6. The One With Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple Treble Prompt-Chloe (a vet) & Aubrey (a lawyer) are dating but feel as if something is missing. After a long day at work & heading home for the night, Aubrey gets attacked. She is later saved by Beca (parkour delinquent & part time DJ), but just as Aubrey is about to thank her. Beca leaves without a word when they hear sirens. Chloe learns what happened & both searched for her but had no luck. One day at work, Chloe sees a girl, Aubrey’s rescuer, in the lobby with an injured dog.

**Beca held the**  animal close, her warm sense of self wavering like it always had in situations like these. She had a strong disposition, one that prevented her from shedding a tear when she saw that movie about the boat (She hadn’t even bothered to remember the title.) And the one time she came crashing to her knees and shattered her elbow when she first started riding her skateboard.

But animals were different. She refused to watch Marley and Me, she pulled back at the thought of kill shelters and videos where dogs didn’t’ get a happy ending. That’s the only reason she had melted, the only reason she let her ice-cold heart thaw out enough to pull her into this random 24-hour emergency vet.

The blood had wicked into the fabric of her white t-shirt, staining it with a sharp splotch that made her want to strip and scrub it out. She was angry, tears in her eyes. Who had the gumption, the stomach, to hit a poor animal and then leave it on the side of the road to perish? She certainly didn’t. The scent still thick in her lungs as the mutt whimpered softly in her arms.

It wasn’t a pretty dog, even if it hadn’t been hurt the way it was. Its hair was straw colored, and eyes a muddy brown- well, one was. The other shone so blue that it was almost earth-shattering. They were pained, and his breathing was fast between whimpers of agony.

Beca let out a small sigh as she shifted in her seat, not by much. This place was packed, there was a man in the corner cradling his annoyed looking rabbit in his hands, little pink nose wiggling softly. A woman who wore a lot of layers clutched onto a cage with a multi-colored a bird in it. It was loud, Beca would have put her headphones over her ears if it weren’t for the agonizing wait in the room that smelled of urine.

“Shh,” She said, running her fingers soothingly over the dogs muffle, a pink tongue darting out in a moment of relief to thank her, in a way, to calm her as she fought against the urge to sob. The urge to march back there and grab the tech who kept telling her  _Five More Minutes_ and pull her over the counter.

“Beca Mitchell and-“A man spoke, he had pulled the brown door open, staring down at a clipboard. He noticed, noticed the woman who held the crying animal in her leather jacket. He abandoned trying to finish his call.

“I don’t want to move him,” She stated, earning a thoughtful nod.

“You found him like this?” His scrubs had little puppies on them, it made his features softer as he disregarded the blood that now pushed against his front. Beca pulled the door open for him, following dutifully down a hall that smelled like sterilization and antiseptic.

“Someone hit him,” Beca’s voice cracked despite herself. Her fingers were trembling.

He leads her into a small exam room at the end of the long hallway. There was a large light that hung over a metal slab table that looked frigid. Cold as the nurse placed the animal onto the surface with a small huff. There was a little stool, black and on wheels. It reminded Beca of her own checkups. Made her uncomfortable as she raised her fingers to play with her gold necklace.

“You guys were the only ones open, I couldn’t’ let him die.”

“You did a kind thing, Miss Mitchell.” He said, soothing her as if she were about to have a mental breakdown. She was sure that she was- eyes flicking to the large laceration above the dog’s eye. The blue one. The one that was so breathtaking. “Doctor Chloe Beale will be in right away. This is a high priority.”

Beca nodded with a sniff, pressing her back against the wall. She was left in a quiet state, the sound of the dog breathing painfully the only thing that took up the empty feeling in her stomach. She was running through her thoughts; she had gotten him here, she had done her part. It was all up to fate now. This dog- it had made an instant connection with her. And more than anything, more than anything, she needed him to live.

It let out another pained whimper, Beca running her fingers over his glossy coat. “You know,” She sniffed, quiet in her words as if not to startle him. “If,  _when,_ you make it through this, I think I’ll name you Crash.”  

“That’s a good name.”

There was a smooth voice, it drew the younger woman’s focus away from her companion. The vet stood there with a calm, yet exhausted, look on her face. It was nearly one in the morning. Who wouldn’t be tired? Her skin was pale compared the fire-filled mane of hair that was tied back in a messy bun. Her scrubs were dark blue, not littered with cartoons, or Disney characters.

She was breathtaking, Beca losing all air from her lungs as she kept her touch on the dog. “Sorry, I-“

“No, you should talk to him.” The doctor said, closing the door behind her as she stepped closer to the table. There was pity in her eyes, understanding in pain. Like she could feel his agony. “You seem to calm him down, Miss?” She paused for a name.

“Beca is fine.” She said, “Is he going to be okay?”

Doctor Chloe Beale let out a small hum in concentration. She had steady hands, getting a good look at the animal on the table. Beca had stepped back to allow the woman to work. The taller of the two mumbled to herself and the dog as she rounded the slab of metal.

“Okay, buddy.” Chloe whispered, “I think he might have some broken ribs and a laceration above his eyebrow that might need a few stitches.”

Doctor Beale lifted her gaze up to Beca. “Oh, Me? Me buddy?” She poked her own chest dumbly. Under the fluorescent lights, she had noticed a lot of things. She had noticed the way those scrubs hugged close to Chloe’s body. The way her deep ocean eyes reflected with such passion for the animal in front of her.

“Actually, I was talking to Crash and you,” Chloe giggled “He should be fine, but if he stayed out in the cold like that if you hadn’t have picked him up then he most likely wouldn’t have made it through the night.”

“Oh,” Beca let out a small breath as she cupped the back of her neck. “Oh wow, I’m glad I brought him in, then.”

Chloe nodded with a breathtaking smile. “I’ll check him for a microchip, but I doubt he’ll have one.” She darted her eyes back to the dog for a moment. “would you be interested in full-time care?”

Beca ran a hand through her hair. It was shaky, and the dirt didn’t’ bother her as much anymore. Her shirt still stuck to her midsection with a mix of dried blood and what was once snow. She stared down at the dog, at Crash, and she couldn’t’ imagine letting this animal end up behind a chain link fence in some shelter. He was hers, and every part of Beca knew that.

 **The summer air** filled her lungs in a bit of a calming way. The docks of San Francisco had its own atmosphere to adhere to; the boats pushing into a long wooden port, the walkway filled with street performers, and most importantly the park that was filled with patches of grass too green for its own good.

Beca threw the ball once more, her shoulder stiff as she reared her hand back and pushed it forward. The dog in front of her yipping in excitement as he bit at the empty air. He was goofy and clumsy. The dog had developed a personality of his own over the past five months.  

He was awkward, chasing after the tennis ball with his pink tongue slipping past his lips. Crash barked as he trotted up to the object that had landed on an edge of the grass. He dipped his head down and pushed it between his jaws before looking back to make sure Beca had seen what he did.

“Good job, Boy!” Beca called out the affirmation like she was urging on her child on a stage during a dance recital. The moves didn’t make any sense, but she would be kneeling with a video camera obnoxiously in the aisle.

It seemed to settle Crash, pride him in a way as he trotted back over, Beca kneeling in the grass as she smiled at her friend. He dropped the tennis ball in her hand with a plop. “Gross, Crash.” It was coated in slobber.

He let out a small whimper before turning around on a whim. Beca lifted herself up from her squat. She had trained him well. The leash that hung in her other hand wasn’t usually necessary, but she still clipped it onto his collar each time they walked closer to the city. Now, she found herself sprinting after her dog as she shoved past a few random people with struggled apologies.

Her chest was starting to burn as she kept a steady eye on Crash, his little tail wagging with excitement as he finally stopped by some random bench on the walkway. The tiny brunette was not too fond of cardio unless it had to do with the skatepark. Which, she hadn’t gotten much time to visit lately.

Crash had found the only bench in the whole entire park that was occupied by people. Sweat was coating every inch of her body at his point, her hands resting on her knees as she struggled to pull breath into her lungs.

“I’m-“Beca gulped down the dry taste in her mouth “Sorry, I don’t know what came over him.”

“It’s okay, Beca.”

The voice made the woman freeze, her eyes shifting up as her touch pushed against the small of her back. The vet, the doctor that she had spent a few hours with every once and awhile. The one who gave her a personal phone number to call if she had any questions about her newfound motherhood. She wasn’t alone- Chloe Beale had her fingers resting on the thigh of someone else. A woman who looked familiar, one that she would recognize more if she was in the dark.

Her mind flashed to a memory; one that she wished she could forget even though she had done something good that night. Even though the blonde woman with the breathtaking eyes was most likely here today because of her. Because of an angered reaction to a man trying to force himself on her. She had fought back- hard, and Beca was there to help. Just a stranger in passing.

She flushed at the sight, Aubrey, she remembered, seemingly doing the same. “You uh,” Beca panted, rolling her shoulders back. “You two know each other.”

Chloe let out a small laugh, a breathy one as Crash put his head on her knee. She almost absently scratched under his chin, earning a grateful wag. “Well, it would be awkward if I didn’t.”

Aubrey, still in her composed shock, held up her hand. One with a diamond ring on it. One that glittered in the mid-morning sun. Beca raised her eyebrows. Married, two random women that appeared in her life at two different times had a large part in each other’s reality.  

“yeah, it doesn’t stop her from flirting, though.” Aubrey laughed, moving to run her hand over the dog’s head, he leaned into her touch with content. It made Beca ache in a confusing way. One that she had to blink back. “Isn’t that right, Beca?”

“I uh,” Beca scratched the back of her neck “She uh-“

“Relax, sweetie.” Chloe gave out a simple chuckle. She sat forward, letting Aubrey take over with the scratching. Crash seemed perfectly content, having women dote over him like they did. “Aubrey knows we text.”

“It’s mainly about flea’s if that eases your mind.”

“Oh, what a charmer.” Aubrey beamed, standing from the bench as she stretched out her taut muscles. “How about we go get some breakfast?”

That was a startling question, Beca lifting her eyebrows. Part of her knew right then and there that she couldn’t deny these two women even a second of her time. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Chloe was captivating and ways unimaginable. Aubrey strong and mysterious in her edge. Just being near them made her mind hum.

“That’s a great idea,” Chloe raised herself, glancing down at the cold nose that pressed against her knee. “I know a place that’s dog-friendly, if you’re up for it, Beca.”

The brunette couldn’t help but appease the smile that filled her features. “I would love to.”


	7. The One With the Drawn Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple Treble Prompt - Chloe and Aubrey are vampires and have been together since as long as they can remember. But when they meet Beca, they can’t help but feel a connection and drawn to her. Both want to get closer to her, but there is two problems. One, Beca is best friends with Stacie Conrad, a hunter, and Jesse Swanson, a werewolf. Two, Beca doesn’t know that know the supernatural exists

**Chloe drew in**  a careful breath, one that was easily calculated as she ran her thumb against the edge of the man’s jawline. Her touch wasn’t rushed or hungry, it wasn’t shifting as her hunger grew more. The scent was intoxicating, filling her lungs and burning her throat.

She let out a deep guttural growl, almost inhuman as she ran her tongue softly over the two puncture wounds she had created. She wasn’t messy anymore, not with her movements. It made the man shutter, his chest vibrating as he moaned himself. Not sure where to focus his pleasure as it mixed with pain.

“Chloe.” The sharp voice pulled the woman from her stupor. She shot her eyes open, not speaking, but inhaling with strength. “Get him out of here,”

She let out a groan, pulling back completely from the man. He had his back pressed against the wall, against the dry painted color that she despised in the first place. It was too plain for Chloe- but she knew her wife. She knew that too much would quell the blonde’s nerves. She could sacrifice a bit of color for her lover’s happiness. It was worth it.  

“It’s a little innocent fun, Bree.” She said.

The stranger had irregular breathing, his hand moving up to the wound on his neck as he clasped it with the intent of dulling the sting. The pleasure was intoxicating and well worth the random “hook up” that that entailed. He flashed his coffee stare to the woman who had just interrupted the meeting, her equally as stoic eyes scanning over him with mal-intent.

“Beca is coming over,” She squared her shoulders.

Chloe’s expression dropped then, her squint moving to the third party in the room. “Alright, man, time for you to leave.”

“What I-“ he didn’t’ get much of a chance to speak, Chloe grasping his shoulder as Aubrey opened the door, getting a quick and quiet dose of the night summer air. She breathed in softly, getting hints of his blood in her inhale. It was sweet but corrupted by alcohol, drugs, maybe. “Will I see you again?”

“Probably not,” Chloe said bluntly, slamming the slab of wood behind him as he stumbled into the hallway. She wasn’t sure how long he would stay out there, or if he would walk away in his haze. But at this point, it didn’t matter much. He was just a light snack, after all.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe’s shoulders with practiced ease, pulling the woman closer with contempt. “Oh, now, you didn’t have to be so harsh.”

“And so what if I am?” she said, lifting her chin. She had a bit of rustic red by the edge of her lip, so soft that it was barely noticeable. Aubrey lifted her hand, smoothing her thumb over the area as Chloe leaned into her touch.

“You’ve made a mess.” She breathed out, raising her thumb to her tongue as she cleared the blood from the pad of her fingertip, savoring the metallic taste that always needed to be appeased. “I think we should order some pizza.”

Chloe made a face. The scent of dripping grease and gooey cheese made her stomach churn. She could swallow a bit of it, and make it look like she wasn’t fighting her resolve. What was really appealing was the delivery person, tired from a long night work and susceptible.

“Stop it,” Aubrey warned, always the sensible one “Beca is human, and she needs to eat. Needs to see us eat.”

The redhead nodded, not in defeat, but in understanding. This town was more aware of vampires than any other. The two women could get away with a bit here and there, but people that resided here at the local college had even darker pasts than they did. Hunters with intentions to kill, werewolves with death wishes, even witches that Chloe had learned to single-handedly piss off a few times.

“I’ll call it in.” Aubrey pulled away from her wife, hand lingering on her shoulder for a few moments before she resounded to walking towards the kitchen of their shared apartment. “You’re okay with pepperoni, right?”

“Sure,” Chloe nodded, glancing around. She had made a mess, knocking the magazines off the glass end tables- the potted plant by the door had tipped over. Pitch dirt rushed across the tan tile. She squatted down, piling the catalogs into a neat little pile. Her mind wandered, not to the pizza, or the man that she had just possibly scarred for life. But the woman who was intended to walk through the doors at any moment.

Chloe had been with Aubrey for years, centuries even. She loved her wife, more than anything, she loved her. They were a perfect balance for each other; one a bit reckless, the other calm and collected, if not neurotic. Neither had intended to become so captivated with a small DJ from Barden University. In fact, they didn’t’ plan on staying in Atlanta much at all- a small pit stops a few years ago when Aubrey grew some infatuation with the world of Acapella of all things. Chloe didn’t’ judge, she even enjoyed it a bit herself. But life? It was complicated.

Both women had undeniable feelings for Beca Mitchell, and both had denied it for quite some time.

“Did she say why she was stopping by?” Chloe called out, rising to her feet with a small groan. Her bones weren’t working in her favor tonight.  _Did it matter?_ Chloe thought to herself. She didn’t’ need an excuse to see Beca.  

“Mm,” Aubrey hummed, leaning against the doorframe of the dining room as she held the phone in one hand. She had called in the pizza order, dressed in a cozy beige cardigan. She looked comfortable, Chloe wanted to pull her into her arms. “She sounded upset like we might finally need to utilize that ice cream in the freezer.”

“Huh,” Chloe knit her eyebrows together, leaning down to scoop the mix of soil into the clay pot. It left a dark residue against the side of her palm. She wanted to run it over her jeans, to get the grimy layer away from her pale skin. But it wouldn’t do her much good at this point. “You think it’s about Jesse?”

Aubrey let out a huff at the name. She despised his kind, not men, but the wolf-like nature that was wicked into his soul. Of course, she was civil, and so was he. They all had secrets to keep, people, to cloak. Jesse had taken up home in the small town of Barden just like they had- she just wished he didn’t feel the need to claim Beca as his own, something she denied to the very core. Not interested, not feeling that spark. She had told them that, all three of them at different times.

“Oh, I’m sure it is.”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

Chloe reached over and pulled the door open by the brass handle. It was cold against the skin of her palm. Beca was standing with her knuckles raised to the wooden surface like she was about to knock before she got the chance. Her face was shaded by the dull color of the moon as it leaked through the walk-way opening. That familiar scent of vanilla mixed cruelly with the spring air. She looked gorgeous, face contorted into one of wonderment.

“How do you always do that?” She squeaked out, eyes scanning over both girls. They were red, Chloe noticed. “How do you know I’m going to knock on the door?”

“I didn’t, I thought you were the pizza guy,” Chloe said, a bit of a smile on her face.

“You’ve been crying.” Aubrey could have been a little blunter about it, tugging softly at her wife’s shoulder pulling her away from the entrance. “Come in.”

Beca didn’t’ have to be told twice. She ducked her head slightly as she entered the small apartment. Her eyes flicked to the bit of dirt by the edge of welcome mat- barely catching a glance at the tinted color of Chloe’s hand. She always felt so safe here- so welcomed.

Aubrey pulled the girl into her embrace as Chloe shut the door behind her. Beca melted into the touch, Aubrey almost a whole head taller than her. The brunette cuddled into her chest, gripping that cotton cardigan like it was a life preserver. Beca sniffed. The ever-badass crumbling under her own emotion.

“What happened, sweetie?” Aubrey had wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her head close to her chest as she rested her chin on it. She gave Chloe a struggled look, not one of desperation, but one of concern.

“I don’t think you would believe me if I told you.” She laughed bitterly, making Aubrey hold her tighter. It seemed to thaw Chloe’s demeanor.

This was different- usually, the three of them got this close when they had one too many. When the alcohol warmed their veins and pushed them closer. Beca would always leave guilty the next morning, balancing her feelings of sleeping with the two girls with her desire to do more.  

“Try us,” Chloe said, shoving her hands in her pockets, it earned her a tender stare from dusk-filled eyes. They blinked a few times before closing completely. Beca drew in a careful sigh.

“Jesse told me,” Her voice cracked “that he wasn’t… isn’t human.”

Chloe had to stifle a laugh, Aubrey warning her with a dark squint. Of course, Jesse wasn’t human, they could smell it a mile away. They weren’t either, a beating heart not really in their biopsy. Beca didn’t know that, though. Whatever had possessed Jesse to evade to this fact now.

“The funny thing is,” Beca pulled away slightly, Aubrey shifted her arms, holding the girl into place by the elbows. Not forcing her but letting her know that she was there to steady her if need be. “I believe him.”

“If he’s not human, then what is he?” Aubrey asked with sincerity. It wasn’t’ the reaction that Beca had expected. She expected the goddess of a woman to laugh in her face unironically. Instead, she sat there- worry in her feathers as Chloe moved to lean against the back of the couch.

“He didn’t’ say.” She pressed her lips together, sniffing. “Just that I couldn’t be around him tonight, that it was for my own good… and that,” her nose scrunched up.

“That what, Bec’s?” She asked. Chloe pressed her fingers to her chin, staring down at the floor, she hadn’t expected to have this conversation tonight. Or ever, if she could help it.

“That I shouldn’t trust you.” Beca was timid with her words. Flashing her stare between Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe moved her stare up, it was darker than Beca had ever seen before.

Something about Jesse’s words infuriated the girl. It was one thing to question his own self-control over the human girl, but this was them. They knew their limits and their cravings. Chloe had never once had the desire to sink her teeth into Beca, and from the long talks that she and her wife shared, neither did Aubrey.

There were a lot of things Beca didn’t’ know about them, too many to count. But the biggest had been their refusal to show their primal nature. Something Jesse had well forced out of the closet at this point. If they didn’t’ utter a word now, if they kept their secrets, Beca would start to notice. Start to question that nagging seed that was planted in her mind.

Aubrey knew it was time, returning the same stare back to the woman that she had met back in 1918.

“Yet, you chose to come here?” Chloe asked, bemused.

“I had nowhere else to go.” She said.

Chloe ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She wasn’t sure of herself. She wasn’t sure she could have this conversation again. The same conversation where the counterpart would storm out and question life for a few days. She didn’t’ know if she could wait a few days for Beca though- to feel her touch.

“We need to talk,” Chloe spoke.

Beca surprisingly didn’t pull away from Aubrey. She didn’t’ push closer to her either. Instead, she breathed in. “He was right, wasn’t he?”

“No, he wasn’t.” Aubrey lifted her fingers, brushing a strand of brown hair away from Beca’s sweat coated forehead. “You have nothing to fear from us.”  

“But you’re not…” Beca held her breath, eyes flashing towards the ground.

“Human?” Chloe lifted her eyebrows, remembering the placid taste of blood that coated her tongue mere moments ago. The way just being near Beca did the same. How her energy charged off the both of them in thick waves. “No, no we’re not.”    

### Series this work belongs to:


	8. The One With the Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vampire Triple Treble where Beca & Aubrey are super protective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this little universe existed. But if you want to read the technical part one it's "The One With the Blood Bank"

**Beca ran her** thumb easily over Aubrey’s, the pad of her finger was cool and soft. A simple comfort that made the older woman lean closer, breathing in the sharp mix of tobacco and vanilla that her wife usually carried. She had started smoking a pipe in the early 1900s when it became quite apparent that it wasn’t a threat to her mortality anymore. Though, the same scent wafted from her breath and made Aubrey curl into every kiss that they shared.

They were civil tonight. The two of them enjoying one another’s company as they walked in near silence through the city. Beca had learned to block out everything she didn’t want to hear, no siren’s, no car engines that refused to start in the cold of the night. Instead, she homed in on her breathing and even the slow hum of Aubrey’s dull heartbeat.

It wasn’t like a human heart. It beat at a slow pace, keeping Aubrey barely alive. But despite the low hum, Beca could tell when it skipped, and it still made her heart warm each time she would take Aubrey’s hand in hers.

Aubrey stalled at the end of the street, the scent of exhaust thick in their lungs. The streets were clear, and they had the right of way, yet the young woman clenched her jaw and breathed in easily, almost like she was testing the air. Beca looked up at her, perfect eyebrow raised.

“What is it?” She gave Aubrey’s hand a light and comforting squeeze.

“Nothing. I don’t think. You didn’t’ hear that?”

Beca struggled to focus her mind or defocus it. She started to home in on more; the way a duo of line cooks shared a cigarette behind a nearby restaurant. A baby was crying three blocks over in the lobby of a hotel. And more importantly, a familiar voice tickled at the back of her mind- begging, no pleading desperately, for more time.

Aubrey lifted her chin, pulling her hand from Beca’s as she pointed her body more towards the direction of the noise. Ever the hero she walked, forgetting about the car they had parked by a meter. Beca begrudgingly followed all the way to the end of the block. Goosebumps prickled against her skin.

_Listen, I tried to get the money. I did. But my last source of income-_

She was cut off, her words fizzling out as the man gruffly mumbled something that Beca wasn’t sure she could understand even if she was more than fifty feet away from the conversation. They were heading to a darker part of town, it lined the main street and had a lesser mortality rate. But Aubrey still walked with little conviction.

 _Please just don’t._ A shuddered breath  _give me a few more days. She’s dying, alright?_

It was Beca that produced a wary glance this time. A large building rested at the end of the street, the rusted brick was illuminated by a flickering light. There was an electric charge to the air, like right before a lightning strike. It made their breath prickle.

Both girls had been to this part of town before. It was on the brink of poverty, windows broken, red and blue flashing lights a staple of culture. This was a care center, the large building that they gawked at. A final stop for many, and a second to last stop to those who were lucky enough to escape the clutches of death.

Beca hated places like these. Her senses would pick up on every single emotion that floated through the air. The scent was a strong mingling of antiseptic and pneumonia. The lights were kept at the cheapest setting and often made everything burn to look at. Still, the two of them stepped into the waiting room. They used too much floral air freshener to cover up their sins.

In a way, this felt like an intrusion.

A sheet of bulletproof glass stood between a receptionist and Chloe Beale. For the man’s sake, he should be glad that it was there. Her breath would cloud against it with each exhale, highlighting the fingerprints of other aggravated patrons. He looked calm, however, in comparison to her. She didn’t’ glance around at the sound of the door opening or the cool breeze that was let in.

Aubrey rested her hand on the nave of Chloe’s back, the young woman breathing in sharply, no doubt holding back a gag at the rancid air she had just pulled into her lungs. Still, crystal blue eyes darted between the undead that now stood on either side of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Chloe left her words in the blood bank two weeks before, she had promised she wouldn’t return, and she didn’t’.

“Is there a problem here, Steven?” Beca squinted her eyes at the man, reading his name tag through clouded glass.

He was a mouse of a human, his beady little eyes scanning to either side of Chloe before landing back on her. “Do you know these women, Miss Beale?”

She nodded meekly, adjusting herself. But her shoulders relaxed, almost as if she melted into the subtle touch that Aubrey provided. Her bite had been stifled, but the anger was apparent on her cheeks. They were red and splotchy. This receptionist had put her through it.

He let out a diligent sigh “very well. I was just going over Miss Beale’s contract for her ailing sister. She’s three months behind in payments, and we can’t continue to house her for free. We aren’t a charity center.”

Beca raised her eyebrows, she thought she had had some emotionless moments in the past, but this little skunk of a man had no remorse with missing money and a college student struggling gravely to keep everything under wraps. Beca could almost sense the desperation radiating off her.

The smaller woman leads Chloe away from the desk to the corner of the waiting room, dually placing her hand where Aubrey’s had just been in an act of human comfort. Maybe to her own peace of mind as well. She made a mental note to block Aubrey’s conversation out, focusing entirely on the woman in front of her. The two of them sat, Chloe’s face pale as her fingers shook, Beca’s own hand on her knee.

“Hey,” Beca soothed, bringing Chloe’s attention away from the puke colored floor and to her own. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”  

Chloe bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood. Beca could smell the metallic edge, it cut through the rest of the atmosphere like a knife. She didn’t’ say anything, instead, she waited patiently.

“You know how I was doing that… thing?”

Beca nodded carefully. The blood bank. Not a place to sell plasma for cash- instead of a cluster of sheeted rooms where people of her kind could dig their canines into a fresh vein. It attracted the usual junkie hard off for cash, and even the adrenaline whore that craved the danger of death and a pretty face. But Chloe was different, even though neither girl had asked her why she was there in the first place.

“It was for here. My sister’s insurance expired, and I’ve been trying to keep her here, you know? I can’t afford an at home nurse, but it’s too much.”

“That’s why you needed the money?” Beca raised a brow “Forgive me, Chloe, but that’s very noble of you.”

She let her shoulders slump. If Chloe could melt into the chair she was sitting in, she would. “She’s been there my whole life, I couldn’t let her waste away alone. But I suppose this isn’t any better.”

Beca’s stare flashed up to her wife, ever the calm one as much as she was the hero. Her fingers didn’t even drum impatiently on the granite countertop, though Steven had noticeably paled. His own touch was shaking as he typed evenly.

“Listen, it’s our fault you’re in this situation. Why don’t you let us take care of it?”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,”

“You didn’t. Besides, Aubrey’s always gets her way. Steven will crumble eventually.”

Chloe’s pale stare watched the interaction between the pair. Aubrey Posen looked ever so calm and peaceful. She didn’t let a scowl cross her features, but neither a smile. Steven, on the other hand, had his eyes widened to saucers. He had drawn his shoulders back and looked like he was puttering about with his words.

The ginger seemed to relax a bit at Beca’s words, her stance losing its brittle tension. She swallowed and glanced the vampire’s way. “How did you find me?”

She scrunched up her nose and stared at a brown tile on the floor. It was the only square of color that differed from the rest of the room. Maybe it was a creative choice, but Beca saw it as an eyesore. “I heard you.”

“You what?”

“Aubrey heard you. we hear a lot of things but it’s usually easy to tune them out. You’re not, though.”

Chloe nodded like she understood and Beca adjusted her stance in the rickety old chair that dug into her back. She frowned at the same spot on the floor. The noises of the world had grown heavier and heavier with each passing decade but one thing could always draw her back- that steady and slow beating of a heartbeat. It was amplified above everything else in 1887 when she first laid claim to Aubrey Posen.

A young woman who had volunteered countless hours at a consumption hospital in her demanding way before succumbing to the illness herself. Beca had been just passing through until she heard that heartbeat; it echoed over the coughing, the sound of slicing skin and the disposal of blood-soaked rags.

Aubrey had the same captivation on the dingy city street tonight. The kind that pulled her in and kept her stance hard- the kind that Beca knew all too well when she woke up next to her wife every day, and the kind that she felt now sitting next to a simple human girl in the 21st century.

“All taken care of,” Aubrey beamed, shoving her hands in her pockets. If she wasn’t interrupted Beca could have burned a hole in the floor. Chloe watching both of them with inept concentration. “I don’t think Steven will be too much of a problem for you, anymore, Chloe.”

“I- thank you.” She said, “I should probably go in there.”

Her stare shifted to the door that leads to a long edge of hallways and Beca shifted her knees in the chair, wondering how exactly hospitals acted an anchor point. She had met a witch once that told her to be wary of them, to realize that they can be vengeful tethers to those otherworldly. She was younger than.

“Of course,” Aubrey took a small step to the side to allow the woman through “it was a pleasure seeing you again.”

Chloe nodded softly before giving them both a tender look and departing down a corridor lit in an abrasive shade of white. There were more brown spots on the floor, this time less of a creative intention and more of a lack of good cleaning supplies.

“You heard her.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said, “I did.”    


End file.
